The New Girl Is A Danger
by indago08
Summary: Kioka is an assasin for the SWA. When one of her friends get hurt, Kioka runs away to Japan. Kioka enrolls her self at Seiyo High were she thinks she is safe from the SWA. Kioka soons makes friends with the SC gang. When the SWA makes a move, will she run
1. meeting Amu chan

**Indago: Sup peoplzzz. This is my first...um...document?...any way, just a word of caution, my selling does SUCK!! just stick with me OK?**

**Amu: Ha ha ha **

**Indago: what?**

**Amu: nothing, nothing**

**Indago: what ever!**

**Amu's POV:**

Well today is the start of a new year.*sigh*. At least Utah-san and Ikuto-kun will be there! I would be a reak with out them. Yes I know! Tadsue-kun will be there and Koukai-kun as well as Nedehiko-kun to, but im realy starting to rely on Utah-san alot know.

"Amu".

Life is soooo boring.

"Amu-chan"

Someone just kill me.

"AMU-CHAN!"

"what?" I said a little confused.

"Are you OK?" Miki, my 2nd born gardian chara asked.

"Hmmn" I replyed.

"You dont look OK desu" the last born chara, Su, but in.

"Im fine you guys" I smiled, "Thank-you, Ran" I nodded to the chearleader type chara. I could tell she was about to start cheering. I realy did not need it right know.

"Amu-chan! Your friends are here!" My mum called. Damn. I know they are my friends, its just at this moment, a little hard. I dont even know why.

"OK! just send them up here!" I called back. I'v taken up a lazy attatdue lately.

"Amu-chii!" Yaya came bursting through the door.

"You know i realy want to have a door" I snorted.

"Gomen Amu-chii" Yaya apologized.

"Are you ready for school Hinamori-san?" Tadasue asked. I looked up.

'No not realy'

"Yes" I replyed, forcing a smile. I dont want them to know some things wrong. Ran,Miki,and Su will probably tell them though. Damn.

"Lets go,OK?' I sighed.

"Sure!" Rima said softly.

**Indago: OK how was that for the first chapie?**

**Amu: why am i emo?**

**Indago: i can make you a preety fluffy clothed butterfly farie.**

**Amu: OK emo it is...**

**Indago: Sup peoplzzz. whats up with the world? **

**Amu: YAY!!**

**Indago: thank u Amu-chan**

**Amu: its OK**

**Indago: what ever! )*whispers* "Awwwwkkkkkwwwwwaaaaarrrrrddddd"**

**(this story also includes 'Gunslinger Girl' i do not own Shugo Chara! or Gunslinger Girl)**

**Kioka's POV:**

I think leaving the Agency was a good idea. I'v enrolled at Seiyo High. I wonder if i could learn to become a normal person? i dont know...... Well its off to school i go.....I wonder if the other girls will be OK? i only just go the uniform yesterday. I walked into the school grouds. "ohhhhh so kawaii (cute)!!!" I looked around. 'Pathetic weeklings' i thought, 'i could kill you with a simple snap in the neck'.

I ignored my fellings and looked left then right. Which way do i go? I notsed (suck spelling) a pink haired girl looking at me with a confused look on her face. She shock her haid and walked over to me.

"Hi!" the girl said. I gave a small smile and my hand tighted around the handle of my briefcase.

"Im Hinamori Amu, do u need help?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled.

"May I see your timetable?" she asked. I nodded again. I looked over her shoulder. I finaly relized that there were other people with her.

Hinamori-san studied my timetable.

"Well you have two classes with me, one class with Koukai-kun, one class with Yaya-san and Tadasue-kun,one class with Utah-san, one class with Negehiko-kun,and one class with Rima-san and the rest with ikuto-kun" Amu nodded to every one as she said there names.

This is my timetable

Lesson 1 Homeroom Ikuto

Lesson 2 Maths Amu

Lesson 3 Music Ikuto

Lesson 4 Art Nagehiko & Rima

Recces

Lesson 5 Sport Koukai

Lesson 6 Cooking Tadasue & Yaya

Lesson 7 Science Ikuto

Lunch

Lesson 8 Sose Ikuto

Lesson 9 Singing Utah

Lesson 10 Free Period

"Your a year 9?" amu said with a raised eyebrow. I nodded

"Im 15" The bell rang.

"Well, see you in Maths. Amu smiled again, "Your in Ikuto-kuns homeroom".

A boy with black hair turned around.

"you comin' newbie?" he said with a bord tone. I nodded again and followed.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure she will go through with it?" A young man said. His eyes focoused (suck spelling) through a pair of bonoculars.

"Im sure Jay" a blond man answered, "She cant help,but hurt some one. And when she does she'll come back" The blond was so sure of him self.

"If you say so sir" Jay answered.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Indago: HA! how was that?!**

**Amu: At least im not emo no more!**

**Indago: Hobos' Amu-chan, Hobo's......**

**Well at least iv got through two chapies with out any muck ups.......yer...... **_**any way**_

**Amu:*singing* DO U LIKE WAFFLES? YER WE LIKE WAFFLES! DO U LIKE PANCAKES? YER WE LIKE PANCAKES!**

**Indago: SHUT UP!**

**Amu:*cries* Why,why are u so mean 2 me?! WHY!?**

**Indago: cause...its fun ;)**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ikuto's POV:**

Im walking to class now. I hardly even go to school, but i was told i had to got for the first week,whatever. The new girl is following me to our homeroom. Her footsteps are so silent! And this is a polished stone floor! We got to our homeroom.

"Ohio gazimasu, Ikuto-kun!" A boyish looking teacher said happily, "Arrhhh you must be the new student, Shitorii Kioka" the teacher said. He introdused himslef as Nikidou-sensei. She looked at him in disbelif.

:you may wanna drop the act Nikidou-sensei, your scaring the girl" Nikidou looked up at me. He sighed.

"Well you better introduse your self to the class then" Nikidou-sensei said

"You do that?" Shitorii-san asked. Nikidou blinked.

"Did you not introduse your self to other new students?"

"No....I..was home schooled" she said with hesitation.

"OK all you have to is say hi or something and say your name and i'll tell you were to since you already seem to know Ikuto-kun, i'll put you next to him" Nikidou-sensei said.

**Kioka's POV:**

"Um....Hi...my name is Kioka shitorii. I lived in Italy, so I say my name the opposite to how you'll say it." I said a little rushed. The boys in the class had there eyes on me.

'Touch me, and i'll kill you all' I glanced around the room.

"OK Shitorii-san, you can go sit next to Ikuto-kun" I walked slowly to the table next to Ikuto-kun.

"OK class, as most of you know, this class is graded, so you have to pay attention to what is said, Mitsumi-san"

A girl with golden blond hair looked up startled. She blushed.

The day went fast.

**After School**

**Normal POV:**

Kioka walked silently on the hot foot path her small little flat. She was trained to be silent. She was trained to be deadly, to be frightening. But she mad a promise to her self that she wouldnt hurt or, in her case, kill any one. Kioka's long black hair bounced lightly on her shoulders and back. Kioka reached her door and put in a tiny golden key into the lock and turned it to the right. The door unlocked and she went in.

"Are you sure she brought weaponds with her?" Jay asked. His wavy golden brown hair, sticky with sweet.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jay?" Said his supirior, Jean, "She took weaponds with her. We just need to see her with them"

Jay sighed. His little 'sister' visable thrugh the flat's kitchen window. He was new to the Agency, but did his job well. He had succsesfuly turned Kioka into the perfect killing machene. But Kioka's feelings got in the way of the other girls. She had told Jay that she loved the other girls as her own little sisters, Triela, being the most closest to her, was the one she was with the most. But when Triela was seriosly injered, Kioka's concertration lacked. When she finaly couldnt do it any more she ran away.

Kioka placed her breifcase on the small dining room table and sliped her shoes off, using her toe. Her mind wondered.

**Flash Back:**

_**"Triela!" Kioka screamed. A bomb whent off.**_

_**"Triela!Triela!" Kioka ran over to her little sister.**_

_**"Triela! Answer me damn it!" Kioka bent over the girls body. A tear drop fall on Triela's face.**_

_**"Kioka! Get out of there! the bilding could collapse any minute!" Jays voice yelled into Kioka's ear peice.**_

_**Kioka gently picked up Triela and monuvered trough ruble. Kioka got through the door and coolaped.**_

**End Flash back**

Kioka shook her head.

"NO. Triela's OK now" Kioka whispered.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Indago: HA! How was that!?**

**Amu: REALY GOOD!**

**Kioka: Yes it is very good.**

**Amu: YEEP! when, who, how, what?!**

**I+K+A: Please reveiw!**


	2. Kioka's Past

**Indago: Sup peoplzzz. whats up with the world? **

**Amu: YAY!!**

**Indago: thank u Amu-chan**

**Amu: its OK**

**Indago: what ever! )*whispers* "Awwwwkkkkkwwwwwaaaaarrrrrddddd"**

**(this story also includes 'Gunslinger Girl' i do not own Shugo Chara! or Gunslinger Girl)**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Kioka's POV:**

I think leaving the Agency was a good idea. I'v enrolled at Seiyo High. I wonder if i could learn to become a normal person? i dont know...... Well its off to school i go.....I wonder if the other girls will be OK? i only just go the uniform yesterday. I walked into the school grouds. "ohhhhh so kawaii (cute)!!!" I looked around. 'Pathetic weeklings' i thought, 'i could kill you with a simple snap in the neck'.

I ignored my fellings and looked left then right. Which way do i go? I notsed (suck spelling) a pink haired girl looking at me with a confused look on her face. She shock her haid and walked over to me.

"Hi!" the girl said. I gave a small smile and my hand tighted around the handle of my briefcase.

"Im Hinamori Amu, do u need help?" she asked. I nodded. She smiled.

"May I see your timetable?" she asked. I nodded again. I looked over her shoulder. I finaly relized that there were other people with her.

Hinamori-san studied my timetable.

"Well you have two classes with me, one class with Koukai-kun, one class with Yaya-san and Tadasue-kun,one class with Utah-san, one class with Negehiko-kun,and one class with Rima-san and the rest with ikuto-kun" Amu nodded to every one as she said there names.

This is my timetable

Lesson 1 Homeroom Ikuto

Lesson 2 Maths Amu

Lesson 3 Music Ikuto

Lesson 4 Art Nagehiko & Rima

Recces

Lesson 5 Sport Koukai

Lesson 6 Cooking Tadasue & Yaya

Lesson 7 Science Ikuto

Lunch

Lesson 8 Sose Ikuto

Lesson 9 Singing Utah

Lesson 10 Free Period

"Your a year 9?" amu said with a raised eyebrow. I nodded

"Im 15" The bell rang.

"Well, see you in Maths. Amu smiled again, "Your in Ikuto-kuns homeroom".

A boy with black hair turned around.

"you comin' newbie?" he said with a bord tone. I nodded again and followed.

_________________________________________________________________________________

"Are you sure she will go through with it?" A young man said. His eyes focoused (suck spelling) through a pair of bonoculars.

"Im sure Jay" a blond man answered, "She cant help,but hurt some one. And when she does she'll come back" The blond was so sure of him self.

"If you say so sir" Jay answered.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Indago: HA! how was that?!**

**Amu: At least im not emo no more!**

**Indago: Hobos' Amu-chan, Hobo's......**

**Well at least iv got through two chapies with out any muck ups.......yer...... **_**any way**_

**Amu:*singing* DO U LIKE WAFFLES? YER WE LIKE WAFFLES! DO U LIKE PANCAKES? YER WE LIKE PANCAKES!**

**Indago: SHUT UP!**

**Amu:*cries* Why,why are u so mean 2 me?! WHY!?**

**Indago: cause...its fun ;)**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ikuto's POV:**

Im walking to class now. I hardly even go to school, but i was told i had to got for the first week,whatever. The new girl is following me to our homeroom. Her footsteps are so silent! And this is a polished stone floor! We got to our homeroom.

"Ohio gazimasu, Ikuto-kun!" A boyish looking teacher said happily, "Arrhhh you must be the new student, Shitorii Kioka" the teacher said. He introdused himslef as Nikidou-sensei. She looked at him in disbelif.

:you may wanna drop the act Nikidou-sensei, your scaring the girl" Nikidou looked up at me. He sighed.

"Well you better introduse your self to the class then" Nikidou-sensei said

"You do that?" Shitorii-san asked. Nikidou blinked.

"Did you not introduse your self to other new students?"

"No....I..was home schooled" she said with hesitation.

"OK all you have to is say hi or something and say your name and i'll tell you were to since you already seem to know Ikuto-kun, i'll put you next to him" Nikidou-sensei said.

**Kioka's POV:**

"Um....Hi...my name is Kioka shitorii. I lived in Italy, so I say my name the opposite to how you'll say it." I said a little rushed. The boys in the class had there eyes on me.

'Touch me, and i'll kill you all' I glanced around the room.

"OK Shitorii-san, you can go sit next to Ikuto-kun" I walked slowly to the table next to Ikuto-kun.

"OK class, as most of you know, this class is graded, so you have to pay attention to what is said, Mitsumi-san"

A girl with golden blond hair looked up startled. She blushed.

The day went fast.

**After School**

**Normal POV:**

Kioka walked silently on the hot foot path her small little flat. She was trained to be silent. She was trained to be deadly, to be frightening. But she mad a promise to her self that she wouldnt hurt or, in her case, kill any one. Kioka's long black hair bounced lightly on her shoulders and back. Kioka reached her door and put in a tiny golden key into the lock and turned it to the right. The door unlocked and she went in.

"Are you sure she brought weaponds with her?" Jay asked. His wavy golden brown hair, sticky with sweet.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jay?" Said his supirior, Jean, "She took weaponds with her. We just need to see her with them"

Jay sighed. His little 'sister' visable thrugh the flat's kitchen window. He was new to the Agency, but did his job well. He had succsesfuly turned Kioka into the perfect killing machene. But Kioka's feelings got in the way of the other girls. She had told Jay that she loved the other girls as her own little sisters, Triela, being the most closest to her, was the one she was with the most. But when Triela was seriosly injered, Kioka's concertration lacked. When she finaly couldnt do it any more she ran away.

Kioka placed her breifcase on the small dining room table and sliped her shoes off, using her toe. Her mind wondered.

**Flash Back:**

_**"Triela!" Kioka screamed. A bomb whent off.**_

_**"Triela!Triela!" Kioka ran over to her little sister.**_

_**"Triela! Answer me damn it!" Kioka bent over the girls body. A tear drop fall on Triela's face.**_

_**"Kioka! Get out of there! the bilding could collapse any minute!" Jays voice yelled into Kioka's ear peice.**_

_**Kioka gently picked up Triela and monuvered trough ruble. Kioka got through the door and coolaped.**_

**End Flash back**

Kioka shook her head.

"NO. Triela's OK now" Kioka whispered.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Indago: HA! How was that!?**

**Amu: REALY GOOD!**

**Kioka: Yes it is very good.**

**Amu: YEEP! when, who, how, what?!**

**I+K+A: Please reveiw!**


	3. Just met Yara, time to meet Pixie

**Indago: Hi yall! its Indago back....from the dead!!!**

**Pixie: you retard**

**Indago: *glares***

**Pixie: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**

**Kioka's POV:**

When I was six, I was kidnapped. I was taken to Italy and was abused by the Mafia. When I was 13 I was saved by the SWA. I dont remamber any thing before that. I was trained to be an assasin, by fratello. My brother's name, is Jay. I guess I left, well ran away, because Triela, one of the other girls, was injuered on a mission, by a bomb. Jean, Rico's fratello, said that I was emotionaly unstable for work. I guess I got upset and left. Henrietta, Rico, Claes, Angelica and Triela can take care of the missions. They were there before me after all.

* * *

**Pixie: They have nice bread**

**Indago: Stay out of my story**

**Kioka: _Your_ Story! I dont think so!**

* * *

I woke up and staired at the ciling. My alarm-clock blaring on the bed-side table. I sat up and blinked.

"Time for training" I said. I smacked my head with my palm. I forgot. I dont do any training anymore, im in Japan. I looked at the clock.

"EP!" I fell out of my bed. There were two little eggs resting side-by-side. One was a indigo colour with a pair of cat ears on it. The next one was a periwinkle blue, with butterfly wings on it.

"Were did they come from?" I said out loud. The indigo one moved. I blinked. It moved again. I blinked agian. With a finale wiggle it hatched. A little person with, what looked liked, a tail and ears came out.

"Hi, nya! I'm Yara and im your chara gardian!" She said. I looked at her.

'I must be seeing things!' I thought. The little person yawned.

* * *

"Why did she scream?" Jay asked out loud. He stretched. He had been sitting in a squatting postion for over two hours. He looked around. Jean had left a couple hours ago for a mission with Rico. Jay sighed. He had no idea why Kioka left. Henrietta had gotten hurt while she was with a mission with Kioka and Kioka did not go plummetting downwards in an emotional downfall. Jay sighed again. She had been _perfect!_

* * *


End file.
